


Rome Has Fallen (Caligula/Reader)

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Category: Caligula (1979), Viva Caligula
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Angst, Beautiful, Blackmail, Canon - Video Game, Chaos, Co-Written, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crush, Death, Death Threats, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, Evil Plans, Execution, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Heartache, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kudos are appreciated, Love Confessions, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Ruthless, Sad and Beautiful, Sexual Violence, Stripping, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Viva Caligua, Yandere, movie:Caligula1972
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: “Rome decays. Her people are drunk, violent, and perverse. A new emperor has arisen. He is Rome incarnate. His destiny is to unite the people against him.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Y/n); A young, vibrant woman known as ‘beauty incarnate’ amongst the citizens of Rome. Her beauty is admired by men from every corner of the bustling city. Her sugary, soft lips are as elegant as a rose bud from the most brightest, verdant garden. Voluptuous, thick curves hugged her fragile frame, almost resembling a goddess. Her movements were tantalizing and daring, like an erotic eternal flame reflecting on the eyes of many who craved her attention. Even her own husband couldn’t help himself but to admire his wife's irresistible beauty occasionally. No man could resist her enticing appearance, not even the most stubborn, coldhearted, and ruthless man alive, Caligula. Ever since he laid his wicked eyes on her, he has only one motive; to take (Y/n) for himself. Will the young beauty be able to overcome the beast’s new deviant craving? Or will she give into insanity and infidelity for the sake of the emperor?





	1. Part I

It was such a dreadfully quiet today. The streets were almost completely empty, which is unusual considering that they are usually cluttered with people maneuvering around, exploring the market for food, or exquisite clothing. This city almost resembled a ghost town, not to mention the blazing heat that's been continuously beaming down on my head. Maybe the citizens couldn't handle it since it does feel like some sort of heat wave has been bestowed upon us. Perhaps it was punishment from the sun god, Sol. It wouldn’t be surprising, the current emperors buffoonery is enough to anger anybody, I thought while rolling my eyes.

 

Glancing down, I inspected my (f/c) dress that clung to my sweat drenched body. It was an old dress and it was beginning to fade of it’s colour but I loved it so much. The dress held so many joyous memories since it was the first gift from my husband. My husband was one of Rome's best senators so he tend to lavish me in expensive things but I prefer small, inexpensive things, such as a simple dress or a sword for my extravagant collection. Although, I’m always amused by the look of confusion that grazes his handsome features just from my subtle reactions to his extravagant gifts but my overly joyed ones for a simple flower from a garden. It’s the little things that matter really. I find myself telling him constantly, ‘It's the simple things in life that we should cherish, for money can't buy love or a family,’ Lost in thought, I found myself walking aimlessly like a smiling fool, gaining a few stares in my direction. I quickly rushed out of the area before I could attract anymore attention by the few locals present on this hot day.

Taking in my new surroundings, the sound of screams calling bloody murder and cheering echoed through my ears. I released a slight sigh upon noticing that I was near the Colosseum. Blood stains and human skulls cluttered around it like some type of sick decoration,this was once a place of excitement and fun, but now it's just a source for Emperor Caligula's ridiculous and dangerous entertainment. I hate that my dear husband Helios has to even serve under his sick, unethical ruling. I know he also hates it too, but he knows speaking against the emperor is punishable by _ **death**_. Just the mere thought of the emperor makes my skin crawl; the way he undresses me with his dark, mischief-filled eyes and casts me lustful smirks in front of my husband is just despicably sickening. Glancing up, I saw one of the Colosseum guards approaching me. I flashed him a slight smile while slightly brushing the sides of my dress down to ensure my daggers were still secluded. I couldn’t trust too many people who worked for Emperor Caligula. Most of the men were corrupt but I knew a few who were kindhearted and resisted evil temptations, such as my husband.

“Hello there,” the guard greeted me, “Whats a beautiful, young woman such as yourself doing around here alone?”

“Just passing through the market for some sweet bread,” I reply. Getting a closer look at him, I can tell he is a rather young boy. He must be new since that would explain his informalities.“Why are you patrolling by yourself young one?”

His cheeks flushed slightly before he replies, “The other city guards are going around searching for a thief so I was left alone.”

Glancing behind the lonesome guard, I saw another one approaching at a fast pace. Judging by his attire, I notice he is a royal guard who delivers messages on the emperors orders. Pushing past the young guard, he stopped abruptly in front of me. How rude of him.

“Lady (Y/n)?”

“Yes, that is I.”

“Emperor Caligula sent me to deliver this letter to you. He said it was an _**urgent** _matter and that you should read it immediately,” He said while placing it into my hands.

My facial expression contorted into confusion as I asked, “Urgent? Why is it urgent?”

“I cannot answer that, for I am just the messenger. Now I must be on my way. Vale, iuvenis pulchritudo. (Goodbye, young beauty),” with those parting words he left as quickly as he came.

The young guard had also wandered off without my notice. Releasing a sigh, I glance down at the letter.It was rolled up tightly with a red elegant string, holding it together. What could he possibly want? A dozen praises about his bullshit ruling? To steal more of my fresh baked pies? Or is he finally apologizing? I thought with a slight frown. Twiddling the end of the elegant red string between my (s/c) fingers, I began pulling , causing the string clasped around the message to loosen causing the message to fold open. Carefully reading the letter he composed, I felt my fury and aggravation turn to shock and anguish.

_Dear (Y/n),_  
_You are to drop all of your current affairs and meet me within the Garden of Eternal Delights immediately. There is something of urgency that we need to discuss regarding your future. If you choose not to show up, I will have you banished to the valley of the dead where you will spend the rest of your days suffering. As for your husband, he will be decapitated publicly if you chose not to obey my command._

_~Emperor Caligula_

Crumbling the paper within my tightening grasp, I released a shaky, shallow breath. Is he serious right now? What on earth could possibly be so important, to the extent that if I don’t appear I will be banished? This is an outrage, he better have a legit reason for this sudden intrusion or I’ll give the emperor a piece of my mind, regardless of the consequences. Frowning at the current situation, I swiftly began journey to the requested location so that this ordeal can be over with.

It didn’t take long before I reached the godforsaken garden. There have been rumors surrounding his verdant place. Many people say he throws the bodies of the deceased here, others say he comes here to collect his mind. Either way, this garden gave an eerie vibe that I couldn’t exactly pinpoint. I came to a stop when I spotted two guards standing out front. In order to avoid them, I decided to sneak around back and climb over the hedge. Dropping down onto my feet into the soft grass with a small thud, I scanned the area quickly. It didn’t take long for me to see him sitting under a tree. He appeared to be… sleeping? Did he call me for nonsense? Anger boiled in my veins but I quickly recollected myself. Had I taken that long? Tip toeing over to him, I stared down at his sleeping figure. He even looked menacing and unforgiving in his sleep, which is absurd. What could I do? If I woke him up, he would execute me for a petty reason; waking him up from a slumber although I was called to a meeting with him. I crouched down to his figure and analyzed his face. Usually, his eyebrows were furrowed during his ridiculous speeches but they were relaxed. A constant frown graced his face but this time, it was a small… smile? What kind of trickery is this? Had he been awake this whole time? My plump, (s/c) lips formed into a frown as I stood up straight. Did he really want an audience when he sleeps? What is his problem?

“I must say you’re quite a terrible actor Emperor, I know you're not sleeping,” I say in disbelief.

Crossing my arms, I continue to stare down at the figure who continues to ignore my presence. Alright, let’s see how good the trifling emperors acting really is. A wicked smirk crosses my features as I slipped off my shoe and slid it in front of his face. Carefully dragging my toe over his lip in a sensual motion, I dipped it in. It didn’t take long before my toe was greeted with a slight suction clasping my toe. I grimace at the awkward feeling, slowly raising my head. My (e/c) orbs meet with blue ones. A mischievous smirk flickered on his face as I quickly retracted my foot.

“Ah, so you’ve finally came, my sweet (Y/n),” he said in a sly tone.

“Yes, I am here so what was of such urgency,” I asked while rolling my eyes at his absurd behavior.

“I just wanted to propose an offer that you simply can’t refuse.”

Sarcastically, I asked, “And what might that be, Emperor Caligula?”

Narrowing my eyes sharply, I watched as he shuffled around with some form of giddy excitement? This guy is really a royal pain in the ass. Who pulls this type of nonsense? Did the poison affect his mind that bad? Or was he a madman in disguise from the start?

“You are to divorce your husband and hand yourself over to me. I want your mind, body ,and spirit.”

“Are you insane?! I’m not leaving my husband just because you want me as a pawn in another one of your sick dreams. I will not become a consort to your devious desires.”

“No trickery is afoot, my dear. I promise. I genuinely do admire your beauty (Y/n), and such beauty should be praised. The greatest praise one could ever receive is from yours truly, the Emperor of Rome.”

“My answer is remains unchanged. I will not follow your meaningless request. It's almost a crime that you’d even think that I’d ever agree to such debauchery… such foolishness.”

His eyebrows furrowed together and his face became flushed with rage as he spat out, “You _**DARE**_ decline a royal command?! I could have you killed… that’s _**treason!**_ ”

“I rather plunge into the cold embrace of death than **EVER** submit to you,” I replied coldly.

“So be it,” He replied bitterly with a mysterious and sinister smirk.

Immediately, I removed my dagger from its sheath and watched his every move. He sprang up and unsheathed a golden sword from underneath his toga, ready for a duel. Glancing at his sword, a bead of sweat ran down my forehead. His sword was stained from the blood of hundreds, if not, thousands. Rumors had it that those slain by his sword were trapped inside of the metal as souls, seeking a way out from the Emperor’s containment. Of course, they were just rumors sparked by the guards to prevent crime. I focused my (e/c) orbs back onto his figure and pushed a stray, (h/c) lock behind my ear. This is no time for games. A psychotic, vile grin crept onto his lips as he released an excited laugh. He’s so sick.

“Are you afraid, my dear? Afraid that you cannot best me, the Great Caligula? After all, nobody can defeat a god. Your pathetic challenge will ultimately be the death of you.”

“God? _**GOOOOD**_?! Our definitions of a god must be very different. If you consider yourself a god, then I’m guessing a god is a wretched, foul being that deserves nothing but death.”

“Your insults only fuel my excitement. I cannot wait until your innards are splattered across my verdant gardens. The dogs will have a great mess to clean up, won’t they? Of course, I won’t allow them to touch your dead body until I’m satisfied,” He licked his lips and cackled.

Clenching my fists around my daggers, I released an angry, shaky breath and swung with all my might. He quickly ducked just in time, causing me to mentally curse. I was only able to slice a small piece of his clothing. Hoping back on my legs, I dodged as many of his attacks effortlessly. However, his strikes became more fast and unpredictable. I could barely even see his arms. Quickly thinking, I dropped without warning and sweeped his legs from underneath him, causing him to fall with a thud. Kicking his sword off to the side, I crouched down to his level and pressed my dagger at his neck.

“Well Emperor, you have failed,” I said, smirking down at him in pure triumph while dragging the blade over his exposed jugular vein.

“Fail? **FAIL?!** HA! Don’t be foolish (Y/n), I would never fail... especially not by the hands of you.”

“You still manage to be cocky at a time like this? Do you realize I could end your life now? One swift movement and all you’ll see is complete darkness. I could rid the world of a plague like you. I could save Rome from your wrath. ”

“I can easily call for my guards and have you executed. Don’t test my patience now, my dear. It will be the gravest mistake you’ll ever make.”

“You won’t get the chance to even utter the first syllable but you will be choking on your own blood. It’s a sight that would be a wonder to witness; the light slipping from your eyes as I gaze into them with satisfaction. Don’t look so grim, dear Emperor. You’ll finally be able to to see the goddess of death you always speak of; Isis.”

“It is not I who will be blessed by Isis’ presence, it is you.”

Suddenly, a sharp, burning pain coursed in my right thigh. Glancing down, I saw the crimson stain on my (f/c) dress that gradually grew in size. My mouth hung open, shocked at the sight. In my peripheral vision, I could see his lips curl into a devious smirk. A grim cackle escaped his throat as he raised his hand, inflicting a greater pain in my thigh. Groaning, I fell onto my side and tried to cover the wound with the sash of my dress. A steel dagger glistened sinisterly in the sunlight rays as blood, my blood, dribbled from the blade. My (e/c) orbs glared at the evil, inhumane Emperor. How could he?! He hid a dagger behind his back this whole time! This is **_FOUL PLAY!_**

“What’s the matter, young (Y/n)? You look so pale and shocked… like you may have seen your life flash before your eyes,” he grinned.

**_“DAMN YOU, COWARD! YOU DIDN’T HAVE THE COURAGE TO STRIKE ME WITH YOUR WEAPON! YOU DAMNED FOX! YOU WERE DESPERATE FOR AN ESCAPE SO YOU PULLED A FILTHY SHANK!”_ **

“No need to be mad, my dear. Matter of a fact, you should be angry with yourself. You challenged me, now you face the consequences. However, I still demand my command to be fulfilled… and it will be now.”

Before I could utter another word, he tied a sash around my face, concealing my plump, (s/c) lips. My words only came out as muffled sounds. Furrowing my brows, I thrashed around but he held me down. He binded my feet and hands with a sturdy rope and slung my weak figure over his shoulders. The gash in my thigh continued to bleed and my blood ran down his back. He wiped a bit of blood from his back and hungrily licked his finger.

“So sugary and sweet, I hope that **_you_** taste the same,” he sneered, licking his lips.

A few angry tears pricked my (e/c) orbs as I knew the fate that I will suffer. I will become nothing more than the Emperor’s sex slave. Who knows where his member has been inside of, expect his sister. For all I know, he could be having sex with his own horse. Now, I have to submit to him. I have to let him ravish my body, my womanhood that is sacred. The pain of the wound became unbearable. My vision started to blur and my breathing gradually slowed. If anything, I’d rather die than engage in intercourse with the Emperor. He continued to walk to an unknown destination, ignoring my suffering. Soon, my vision was greeted with a dark abyss. I can only hope that this was death. Emperor Caligula was wrong. There is no Isis, only blackness.

** 2 Hours Later **

My (e/c) eyes shot open abruptly, darting in every direction. Sunlight blared into my orbs, almost stinging them. Screams and cheers echoed around me, followed by fanfare. I closed my eyes and felt the ground around me. It was rather warm and had a rough texture like stone. A breeze caressed my body and touched every crevice. A gasp escaped my lips, realizing the state I was in. I was naked. Naked in front of a crowd in The Colosseum. Is this what Caligula wanted? To humiliate me in front of a crowd? I opened my eyes once more and turned my head away from the blaring sunlight. I attempted to move my limbs but they were bound by iron cuffs that were embedded into the ground. An angry, agitated sigh escaped my lips, realizing that I had nowhere to go. Footsteps approached behind me, slapping the brittle stone. I shifted around and angled my head in the direction of the noise. It was none other than the devious Emperor Caligula. His smile was vile enough to poison all of Rome’s water supply.

“How does it feel? To be watched in front of a crowd like some sort of phenomenon? Like some sort of… sexual goddess?”

Realizing that my mouth was no longer bound by the sash, I yelled, “You’re a vile, insidious being. I wish nothing but bad luck upon your foul ruling... **_A PLAGUE UPON YOU AND YOUR ANCESTORS!_** ”

“Silence, you’re in no position to talk back, especially not to your Emperor,” his words echoed through my ears, piercing my sensitive eardrums.

Soon, I was greeted with the crackling feeling of my flesh burning as blood trickled down my sides. Where did he even get a whip? I thought whips were for lowly peasants who didn’t finish their work, not citizens of Rome. This is terrible... I hope my dear husband flees to safety and keeps our daughter hidden. I’ve hidden my sweet (D/n) for years and with me captured, I won’t be able to protect her. I felt a stern kick to my side, causing me to roll on my back and gasp in pain.

“You should feel lucky, (Y/n). I’m going to bestow a great deal of pleasure to your sweet, succulent body,” he cooed, licking his lips and rubbing my inner thigh.

He spreads my legs open with his large, rough hands. He could see my entirety, my womanhood that only my husband could divulge in. He looked upon it as some sort of treasure, a forbidden prize. His gaze shifted to mine, locking his blue orbs with my (e/c) ones. Holding eye contact, he lowers himself to my level and playfully grazes his hand over my sensitive labia. I winced at his cold touch, holding back a scream of terror. I cannot believe this is happening. This is complete and utter foolishness, debauchery. His thumb rubbed around my clit in a sensual motion, evoking a small, lowly moan to escape my lips. I couldn’t hold it back and I hated that I couldn’t. My moan echoed in his ears like a melody, causing a foul smile to form on his lips.

“Can’t wait for me? I have barely begun, (Y/n). You must have patience. You don’t want to rush things now do you, my sweet doll?”

“I hope you _ROT_ in the deepest trenches of the underworld,” I spat out angrily.

“Is that any way to treat a man pleasuring you, my dear? It is definitely not a way to address your Emperor.”

My only response was a glare that could kill if it had the power. The gods must be observing me with shame. But why? I am held against my will against the insane Emperor. If only the gods would aid me… Perhaps this is meant to happen? What would be the reason? There is no gain, only loss. I will lose my dignity as a woman to an evil being. Sighing in defeat, I looked away and shut my eyes tight. I cannot witness this defilement. All I can do is accept it, take it without regret. A force pried my orbs open. Blue eyes flickered in my vision, as well as furrowed brows.

“As the Emperor Rome, I command you to watch. Watch as I take your body as mine. In the name of Rome, I command you to give into my desires, drown yourself in the pleasures I will provide, scream my name in ecstasy.”

Fuming, I retorted, “Oh? And what if I DON’T follow your commands?”

“Ah, it is a simple answer really. I will have _**BOTH**_ your husband and daughter executed.”

My heart sank at his answer. How could he? How could he know about my daughter? I have kept her birth a secret! Could my husband have… no. He would never. Gulping a bit, I released a shaky breath. Noticing my disturbed expression, he smirked. Opening my mouth, I stuttered a plea.

“N-No-”

Interrupting me, he cackled, “You thought you can hide a secret from me? **HA!** There is not a single thing one can hide from me, my dear. Now, will you comply? If you don’t, that’s fine. I would rather enjoy having two more head mounts in my throne ro-”

**_“NO! DON’T YOU DARE!”_ **

“Did I strike a nerve? My, you really do care for your family. How could you say you care for your husband if you’re committing adultery with me, the Emperor?”

“It’s not adultery, it’s rape,” I replied.

“No such thing! That doesn’t matter now. Will you fulfill my command?”

I hesitated to answer at first, but the words eventually slipped out of my mouth, “I… Yes. Emperor Caligula, you have every right to access my body. There is no denial in my mind that I am making the right choice.”

“Ah, exactly what I want to hear,” he licked his lips.

Without any warning, two fingers entered my warm womanhood, exploring every inch and crevasse. I shifted my legs at the uncomfortable feeling and released a shaky breath. I didn’t want to admit it but his fingers gave me a sensation, a pleasurable one. They roamed in places that my husband could never reach. I felt so disgusted, so violated. Arching my back, I bit my lip and bucked my hips a bit. I cannot believe I am enjoying this. Was I a hypocrite for insulting the Emperor, yet enjoying the pleasure that he is bestowing unto me?

“Your sweet, honeyed sounds please me,” he whispered lustfully.

His fingers continued to penetrate my womanhood, churning my juices around. My legs twitched with excitement, followed by a raspy moan. I felt so dirty for giving into this sinful pleasure. The gods were looking down at me, no doubt. Silk, red fabric was thrown over my body, covering my perky breasts and vagina. My (e/c) eyes shifted over to Caligula, who was adjusting something underneath his toga. Biting my lip in anticipation, I realized what he was doing. He’s going to truly defile my prized treasure, my sacred fruit.

“In the name of the Roman Empire, I command you to open yourself to receive my gifts of pleasure and bliss.”

“Anything for you, Emperor Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus… Emperor Caligula,” I mindlessly responded.

Looking down at me, his face contorted into a cocky, pleases expression. His lips curled in a repulsive manner as his hands were planted by my shoulders. He lowered himself between my legs and something particularly hard poked my inner thigh. I winced at the feeling as I clearly knew what it was. His index finger traveled down my jawline and tipped my head up in an angle that I could clearly see him. Of course, he wants me to bare witness to this sick event. His thumb and index playfully squeezed my cheeks together like a child, causing my lips to pucker. A twisted laugh escaped his lips before returning his hand above my shoulder. He leaned down and abruptly smashed his chapped lips into my plump, rosy ones. It was such an uncomfortable moment. His lips savored mine, demanding entrance as he pressed his tongue against my lips. Although I refused at first, I had to give into his orders. His tongue gracefully danced around with mine, causing our salivas to sloppily mix like pig feed. He tasted so bitter, so sour and disgusting. What had he been eating? I grimaced slightly as he pulled away, leaving a long string of saliva hanging from his lip. His blue eyes were clouded by lust. He wanted me. He needed me. Without any warning or sign, he thrust his member into my womanhood. A small squeal flowed from my lips, adjusting to his size. I was never given any time to prepare.

“Yes, take all of it. ALL OF ME!”

I absolutely hated his tone of voice, so demanding. Ignoring his comment, I shifted my gaze slightly toward his side so I didn’t witness everything. All I could is hope for this to be over soon. What will my husband think of me? Will he divorce me for being held against my will? For being raped by the Emperor? No, he loves me. He would understand. Caligula began bucking his hips slowly, getting a feel of my tight womanhood. His shaft grazed my G-spot, eliciting a mewl on my part. He glanced at me and a smirk formed on his face. Oh no. Adjusting his position, he thrusted powerfully, ramming into the pleasurable spot.

“M-MY GOD,” I rasped, followed by a loud moan.

His smirk widened as he continuously hit the spot with every thrust. I tried to contain my moans by biting my lip but it was to no avail. The pleasure was too intense. I felt like a dirty, vile rat for even giving into him. How could I lower my morals for a man like this? Nevertheless, I cannot erase this experience. Guilt started to creep in the more I divulged in the bliss. My husband… never made me feel this type of way.

“Tell me (Y/n),” he whispered through a deep moan, “do I or your husband bring you more bliss?”

“Y-Y-You do,” I mewled helplessly.

“As expected.”

Regret instantly washed over my consciousness. How could I ever give him the satisfaction of knowing that? Whats wrong with me? I felt so ashamed. Sighing inwardly, I sucked up my self-disappointment and succumbed to his naughty, evil act again. Pleasure clouded my mind, blurring reality from imagination. I was in pure bliss. The constant thrusts elicited many moans from the back of my throat. It felt so good, yet so bad. So dangerous, yet so right. His hand traveled to my neck, grasping it tightly. My breathing hitched and began to shallow as his grip tightened, constricting my airways. I stared at him, my (e/c) orbs declaring want, need, lust. My primal craving for sex was indomitable at this point. No matter what I thought, I savored every moment. The Emperor’s thrusts gradually increased in speed and roughness. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other ringed in my ears. Biting my lip, I divulged in the pleasurable sensation.

“C-Caligula… I wanted you so bad,” I whispered in a low moan.

“Of course you did,” he grinned psychotically.

His grip around my neck loosened and his thrusts became somewhat slower. A tight feeling bubbled up in my stomach. I’m close. I’m on the edge. Caligula began to heave as sweat rolled down his forehead, glistening in the sun’s rays. His blue eyes lit up in excitement as he bit his lip.

“(Y-Y/n)-”

He interrupted himself with a loud moan and hot, sticky fluids rapidly filled up my throbbing womanhood. I felt his member twitch in delight against my walls as my legs tensed up. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. Releasing a loud moan that rang throughout the Colosseum, I came onto his member that was still releasing white fluids. He swiped his finger in my fluids and licked it in a playful, yet lustful manner. Pulling away from me, he stood up and wore a cocky grin on his face. I breathed heavily, looking away in shame.

“I forgot to tell you… another part of my request, (Y/n).”

“You already ruined me, what else could you do?”

“You are to bear my child.”

Naked, dirty, and exposed… that's all that I can feel after my pure body was tarnished by the vile, psychotic beast. What could I possibly do now? He’s forcing me to now bear his ungodly offspring. My life is in true shambles and there is no hopes of piecing it back together. The thoughts rushed to my head quickly like a predator striking its prey. Clasping my hands around my head, I shook it from side to side slightly before trying to speak.

“This can’t be real, it must be a **_nightmare_** ,”my mutters of despair were drowned out by the blaring crowd.

They honestly cheered him on as if he was to be worshiped for his lunatic behavior; like a God who has won conquest. So much innocent blood was spilled and soiled upon the thresholds of Rome, leaving nothing but a sour pitiful sight. The people weren’t normal anymore, they succumbed to the Emperor’s twisted ruling.

“Don’t look so grim my dear, you have been graciously giving the honor of carrying my child. Ahh yes... my child, my future heir will rule nicely with a fierce attitude like its mother,” The evil cretin just beamed down at my incapacitated figure as if it was all some sort of game.

“What is to become of my family now that I have given myself to you?”

“I don’t see why they would be of any need anymore since I’ve already attained what I wanted. Not only that you have a brand new one in the making that's much better than the previous. Besides, you’re my property now ,” his taunting tone hit my heart like daggers as he patted my abdomen.

“You can’t do this! I followed your orders… I DID EVERYTHING! Why isn’t it eno-”

“You can weep all you want within our chamber because the execution of your husband and daughter has already taken place. I’ll allow you to keep their skulls _**only**_ because I’m feeling generous.”

I wanted to scream, shout, release all the anger out of my lungs but there was nothing else there. All hope had been destroyed, faith even began to wither and die out. I have nothing. I truly had nothing to live for. I am nothing. The once vibrant and adventurous woman had been wiped clean from existence like a leaf in the wind, long forgotten. All that was left was an empty shell of nothing, no emotion, no life, just nothing. My body felt so heavy and cold, like a pile of bricks. My chest heaved at a quick pace but I felt nothing, even the pounding sensation that formed in my temples had become a light pitter patter barely audible or sensed anymore. I once was a temple that held beauty,charisma, and pride. Now I lie on the cold hard ground in my own vortex of despair. As Rome has fallen deeper into the void of chaotic lust and violence, my body flows to the bottom along with her.


	2. Part II

My heart felt completely used, broken, and empty. The cold, gray stone beneath my body was unwelcoming. However, I have grown to welcome the coldness for it is the only thing that brings some form of comfort. All the light in my life was drained and stripped away. It all happened so fast... I could've saved my family... I could’ve done so much but my pride just got the best of me and it was my biggest mistake. These past few years have just been an endless struggle. It felt like it has been eons since I have been genuinely happy. The days have been so hard to handle. Caligula tries to make me smile but I haven't smiled since that devastating day. My beauty remained, but it held a grim tale that was far too long to tell. I also carried the burden of producing Caligula's heir, but it wasn’t the child's fault. It would be absurd to blame the child for its father’s foul ruling. At least it brought me some sort of joy to my dull, worthless life. It may not be my sweet Lily, but it is a child… my child. One thing's for sure; I won't let him corrupt this innocent being to his barbaric ways. Glancing at the child's sleeping form, a faint smile graced my lips.

  
  


“I won’t let you fall victim under the false belief of Caligula's ruling like those other fools,” I said in a whisper while gently stroking my son's cheek, “I will raise you to be a generous and kind emperor, you shall not become a madma-”

 

I quickly fell silent when the sound of tedious footsteps cluttered into my ear. I know that unholy walking pattern from anywhere. Frowning to myself, I sat down and waited. It didn’t take long before the man I loathed so much had entered the room, his usual mocking smile was replaced with a concerned one. What could possibly trouble him? Perhaps the guilt of all his sins are finally tarnishing his conscious? HAH! I could only wish for that type of groundbreaking experience. The sudden silence caused me to break free from my thoughts. Glancing up, my (e/c) orbs immediately met his murderous eyes that I hated so much.   
  
  


“(Y/n), it's been 2 years since I made you mine and you haven’t uttered a single word to me since,” He frowned slightly but relaxed his facial features and lowered himself beside me, “How long do you honestly intend on keeping that charade up?”

  
  


I could feel my blood boil at his mere touch, but now's not the time to lash at him.  Averting my gaze to the ceiling, I nonchalantly shrugged his hand off. How long did he really intend to keep this nonsense going? I was never going to submit to him or his vile tactics, nor would I ever love him. He took everything from me, the one I loved, my child, and most of all... my dignity. I shuttered slightly at the feeling of him forcing my head to face him.

 

“Perhaps you have truly gone mute,” he said while smirking. 

 

The concern in his eyes faded and the normal insane gleam had returned.

 

“ Maybe I should just slice open your throat and see for myself. Maybe then I’ll have my questions answered. Is that what you want? As emperor of Rome, I command you to answer me!” 

  
  


I glanced at him for a second with little interest before leaving my child's nursery. I don’t intend to just sit around and listen to him bicker all day. He should honestly know this by now, but I guess he doesn't. Releasing a sigh, I came to a stop as I heard him running toward me. Turning quickly, I misinterpreted how close he was and I ended up tripping him by accident. I could only watch as he fell forward on his face, with his arse high in the air. It was funny, you would think he would fall more graceful since he's a supposed emperor. I chuckled slightly at the thought but soon my small chuckle turned into a pure outburst of laughter. I could only watch through slightly opened eyes as he struggled to get back up.

 

“This is plain disrespect you dare laugh at me,” he said while struggling to unwrap his cape, “You’re unbelievable, you laugh only when I am hurt. T-that's treason. I’ll have your he-” 

 

His speech was cut short when he tripped over his own cape, causing his face to flush a shade of crimson. I couldn't help but laugh harder, even I know it's rare to see him embarrassed and his pride somewhat taken down a notch. 

 

“You will suffer my wrath once I get my hands on you… you and that child!”

 

Looking down at him, I released another laugh and stepped on his struggling figure. Glaring at me, an agitated sigh escaped his lips. His slightly curled, dirty blonde locks were messy as he grabbed my leg angrily. His brows were practically touching his blue orbs as he growled lowly.

 

He lashed out, “DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, PUTRID WHORE?! I HAVE COMMANDED YOU TO SPEAK!”

 

Narrowing my (e/c) eyes, I cocked my head to the side and ignored his annoying banter. Who is he to call me a whore, for he is the one who raped Rome of her precious, virgin beauty! I clenched my fists at his insult and took in a deep breath. Relax, (Y/n). He is only a hypocrite who does not realize the truth; that he is twisted sick and unfit to rule the glory that was once Rome. He has torn it down and sent it into ruin. Our enemies can easily gain an advantage over us due to his careless, reckless behavior. 

 

“DID YOU HE-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, I swiftly slammed my left foot down on his neck. He gagged at the sudden pressure and glared at me, eyes full of fury. Violently, he grabbed my foot and pushed it off. I stumbled back a bit, but I was able to keep my balance. Quickly, he stood up and brushed all the dust from his tunic and cape. Trying to be intimidating, he glared daggers at me and approached me, cornering me into a wall.

 

“I will say this one more time. I command you to speak. As Emperor of Rome, I command you to speak to me.”

 

Silence echoed in the room. There is no way I will give this man what he wants. He will not hear a single word escape my (s/c) lips. One question remained in my mind; why hasn’t he called for the guards yet? Usually, he will call upon their aid to resolve almost all of his issues. Why is he stalling? Does he have an intent, perhaps a bad one? I cannot trust this man, this deranged lunatic. Glancing to my right, I saw a torch, encased in an iron con, sitting near the wall. I lunge my arm out to grab it but Caligula was faster. He grabbed my arm with such menacing force as he stared deeply into my furious (e/c) orbs.

 

  
“Ahh I see, you wish to be a difficult BITCH. Then you shall be treated like one,” He said in a harsh tone.

  
  


I stared at him in confusion until I realized he was about to strike me. Quickly wiggling from his grasp, I pushed him over with all my strength and straddled him. I could see the anger in his eyes being overcome with a new emotion, Lust. I shuddered at the poking feeling between my thighs of his erect member. This man is truly disgusting and vile, who honestly gets hot and bothered during combat. A sly smirk crept onto his lips as he grasped my hips.

 

“I have ways of making you talk,” he smirked. 

 

My (h/c) brows deepened, causing a visible crease to form. Does he think he can get me to speak in such a disgusting manner? Pathetic. Glancing at the dungeon door, I noticed it was open and unguarded. Immediately, my (e/c) orbs lit up in anticipation and excitement. This could be my chance to escape. This could be my ticket to freedom. The thought of the sun gracing my face once more brought warmth to my heart. I felt Caligula’s grasp tighten around my hips.

 

“I demand you to strip fro-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, I slammed my fist into his face. A yelp of shock and pain escaped his lips as he withdrew his hands from my hips. Quickly, I stood up and ran toward the door, holding up my (f/c) toga so I do not trip. 

 

“YOU SLIMY LITTLE BITCH!”

 

Ignoring his remark, I kept running as my orbs darted around rapidly. I need to look for an exit. I cannot be trapped in this hell hole any longer. But… my child… what will happen? No… I have to go back to my child. Turning around, I ran back into the chamber but was greeted by a malevolent, towering figure. Caligula stood in the entrance, angrily glaring daggers. Glancing down at his hand, I noticed he held a golden chalice. 

 

“You won’t escape again. I will make sure of this.”

 

I looked around for a blunt object, but there was nothing useful. Biting my lip anxiously, I backed up and released a nervous, shaky breath. No, I have to go. I have to lead him away from the child and come back. Who knows what intentions he has. I can’t let such a vile man raise my child. Turning around, I broke into a sprint and glanced back at Caligula. My vision was partially blinded by a golden gleam as a hard object collided with my head. The object fell onto the ground with a loud clink. Glancing down, I saw the golden chalice that he held earlier on the floor. Pain surged at the side of my head as I groaned. Curiously, I touched the back of my head and brought the hand to my face. Crimson blood dripped down my fingertips as my (e/c) orbs traveled to the dungeon door. Caligula approached me, wearing a proud smirk.

 

“You leave me with no other choice, (Y/n). You are to accommodate me to my private quarters.”

 

The pain in my head became too overwhelming. My vision began to blur and my legs grew weak. I stumbled onto the floor, losing my balance. The surroundings around me grew dark as I released a few shallow breaths. Thudding footsteps echoed in my ears and a pair of feet walked into my vision. A faint, yet haunting laugh resounded against my eardrums before my vision turned completely black.

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

My (e/c) orbs fluttered open and were met with darkness. Am I still alive? Where am I? The room reeked of overpowering lavender incense. I heard a few footsteps echoed from the corner of the room, causing my ears to perk up. Am I back in the dungeon? A small light emitted from the corner of the room from a white candle. Curiously, I tried to move but I was unable to. Aggressively, I tried to pull my arms toward my body but they were restricted by a leather-like material. I huffed angrily and a few beads of sweat dropped onto the ground. A loud, familiar laugh cut the silence in the room. What kind of sick game is this? Am I bound by leather straps? 

 

“I told you to listen, (Y/n),” said a voice, gradually becoming louder, “But you did the exact opposite of what I wanted. I could punish you by death but I have other motives.”

 

The room brightened up as a pair of curtains were pulled back. Squinting, I allowed my eyes to adjust to the brightness before scanning the area. I was in a rather luxurious bedroom that had walls of gold. The bed was aligned with rose petals and pearls, as well as a figure that I dreaded: Caligula. A sinister smirk graced his lips as he stared at my figure. Looking down at my figure, I noticed that I was bound by leather straps in a kinky position. My clothes were stripped from my body and carelessly tossed onto the ground. I felt pure rage course through my body. What are his intentions? What does he plan on doing? Is he going to deflower me once again? 

 

“I won’t be so gentle this time, (Y/n).”


	3. Part III:The New Emperor

I’ve been chained and flogged for what felt like years in this dreadful, putrid chamber. But for the hours of torture that I’ve endured, I have yet to shed a single tear, which infuriates the “beloved” Emperor even more. At this point, I just stop caring about them; the bittersweet stinging sensation had actually become quite welcoming. However, my new attitude caused his sinister laughter to come to a halt when he noticed it. Raising my head just enough to look at him, I was greeted with a harsh slap across the face. I released a slight whimper as blood trickled down my now swollen cheek. Had he struck me with his hand? No it couldn’t of been, it wouldn’t of caused this type of laceration. Leaning to the side, I noticed that within his left hand was a small, slightly bloodied dagger. He wore a cocky smirk as panic began to set in. Has he finally lost all of his sense? It’s bad enough that he’s taken my original family away from me, but now he intends on taking me away from my new child. The very thought of it made tears flow from the brim of my eyes. I cannot allow that to happen, he will not win. His calloused, pale hand lifted up my chin and his cold, icy blue orbs bore into my (e/c) ones. The aura surrounding him radiated pure rage and fury but I did not care. My only concern is my child, I can care less about his pathetic feelings. Angrily, he bit his lip and released a wicked laugh. My brows furrowed in confusion

“I can do more than leave a small laceration~,” he cooed with a crooked smile on his face.

The emperor withdrew his sword, pressing it against my bruised throat. Biting my lip nervously, I close my eyes and release a shaky breath. He wouldn’t dare… would he? Looking down at my weak figure, he smiles and proceeds to lick my bloody cheek. His tongue laps in my blood, causing me to wince in pain at the rough and wet sensation.

“I can end your life right now,” he whispers in my ear, licking my outer lobe, “Or… you can comply to my orders.”

Furrowing my brows, I reply, “And what absurd orders do you have now?”

Lifting my chin up roughly, his cold, icy blue orbs bore into my (e/c) ones as he yells, “DON’T YOU DARE QUESTION ME, PEASANT! You will do as I say, unless you want your head cut off and displayed in my throne room. I say, having the head of Rome’s divine beauty would be a nice decoration, wouldn’t it?”

His terrifying tone sent a shiver down my spine. Damn you, Caligula. Damn you and your ancestors. He is nothing without that sword. All the pride is welled up in his head. He knows he is nothing without power, therefore, he craves more and executes it in a twisted, ungodly manner. Gods strike him down! Opening my eyes, I look up at the beast of the man. His eyes burns into mine, revealing anger and insatiable lust. Beads of sweat roll down his face as heavy breaths resound from his chapped lips that he bit angrily. If Hades himself was incarnate on Earth, this would be him: Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, better known as The Emperor Caligula.

“What is your command, Emperor Caligula?” I ask, almost gagging on my words.

A vile smirk grazes his lips as he speaks, “I’ve long missed the sensation of your thighs clasped against my hips, as well as the embrace of your tight walls on my grand cock. Oh, how I want to hear your sweet, delicious moans beg for my every pound into your core.”

I felt a sickness bubble into my stomach. I nearly wanted to vomit at what he had said. Is he serious? Am I nothing but a sex slave to him? I am the mother of his heir, I would have thought there would be some form of respect. Alas, he is the ruthless Emperor Caligula, so I do not expect much from him in regards to respecting others. Swiftly, Caligula undos the leather bindings from my wrists and ankles. My weak figure falls to the floor, causing me to groan in pain. Looking at my wrists and ankles, I saw they were bruised and blue due to the lack of circulation. My (e/c) orbs trail to the open door and a sense of hope awakens in me. I… I could escape through the door… but I’m far too weak. I struggle to stand up, falling onto the ground once again. Caligula’s laugh echoes into my ears as I release a hopeless shy. All the hope within me is gone now. Am I really the helpless fly in the spider’s web?

“Get up. I want you on the bed.”

He kicks my chest impatiently. Pain rushes in my rib cage as a yelp of pain slips past my (s/c) lips. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I caress my naked body that was decorated with scars, bruises, scratches, hickies, and love bites. Weakly, I crawl toward the his luxurious, grand bed that had rose petals scattered about. I grip onto the golden bed frame for support as I manage to shakily stand up. Using the frame for support, I slowly walked into the mattress and fall into silky, white bed sheets.

“Good girl,” he praises me in a lustful tone.

Rolling onto my back, I position myself in the middle of the bed. My breasts were exposed to the cold air in the room, causing the sensitive nubs of my nipples to harden. I look away in shame, knowing that I could not fight back. Words cannot describe all of the emotions welled inside of me. I’m angry, ashamed, embarrassed, sorrowful, and vengeful. Caligula deserves nothing but a swift, brutal death. He only serves himself, even if it means harming others. What kind of role model is he for the citizens of Rome? He is no Emperor, he is a mad man. Quickly, Caligula crawls onto the bed and positions himself between my legs, wasting no time.

“Look at me. I want you to watch as I ravish you on my very bed. No… I want the gods to witness the true beauty of sex between the beauty of Rome and the great Emperor Caligula. Their sexual activities are nothing compared to ours,” he grins like a psychopath.

I hesitated for a second before locking eyes with Caligula. How dare he take the gods in vain? Is he insane to challenge the gods? May they have no mercy on his soul. His dirty blonde locks glimmered in the bit of sunlight that entered the room from the grand, marble arched window. He lifts up the bottom of his toga and moves it to the side, revealing his rather large, erect member. I grimace in disgust, knowing the events that are about to unfold. His blue eyes explore my body, savoring my every curve and crevice. Hungrily, he licks his lips like a dog and releases a low sigh of anticipation.

“By the gods, you are beauty incarnate. Even my dear sister, Drusilia, could never make me feel this way.”

My lips shrivel up in disgust as I hear him compare me to his sister. How could one have such a close and intimate relationship… with their SIBLING? It is against the law of this land, is he insane?! The gods would strike him down for such debauchery. A gentle caress of his hand on my cheek break me out of my thoughts. He rubs his thumb across my lips and playfully twirls my (h/c) locks between his fingers. Smirking, he spits on his erect member, stroking it until it is fully coated in saliva. My womanhood trembles in anticipation, awaiting the unwelcome sensation that is about to ravish me. However, a part of me welcomes him, judging by my wet walls and aching clit. What is wrong with me? Why do I have a small desire for Emperor Caligula? Have I gone mad?

“I am ready for you,” he states.

Without any warning, he plunges his member into my womanhood. My orbs widen in shock as I yelp in pain from the sudden intrusion. A moan slips past his lips as he starts to buck his hips into mine, sliding his hard cock in and out of my sensitive, wet pussy. Biting my bottom lip, I stifle my groans of pain as I try to adapt to the thickness and length of his member. If anything, the gods blessed him with a manhood capable of pleasuring a woman. It's such a shame that it feels so good, but I cannot help it. He roughly pounds into my walls, turning my pained groans into satisfactory moans.

“You’re all mine,” he whispers, followed by a deep moan.

Endless thrust after thrust sent my body over the edge. My thighs start to tremble with ecstasy as my orbs roll to the back of my head. As much as I hate him, I can’t help but to admit that he is rather skilled in bed. I hate him so much, yet I welcome him inside of me. His moans echoed in my ear, as well as the sounds of skin aggressively slapping against each other. I can’t even breathe properly due to my state of pure bliss. Have I secretly longed for his touch? Why has my lust unveiled my true nature? Nonetheless, he is still a terrible emperor.

“(Y/n),” he moans in a whisper.

“C-Caligula,” I moan, gripping the bed sheets.

A faint smirk forms on his lips upon hearing my voice moan his name. Of course, that is a big ego boost for him. Gripping my thighs, he plunges himself deeper inside of me, hitting my core and sweet post. My (e/c) eyes shoot open at the sensation. Oh- Oh my- My thoughts are interrupted by his rough thrusts, continuously hitting my sweet spot. My moans only become louder and louder as he ravishes me like a beast. Suddenly, he leans down and captures my lips, drinking in my sweet moans. For a moment, he pauses his thrusts to savour my plump, (s/c) lips. His tongue licks my bottom lip and trails down my neck. I tremble at the wet sensation, feeling my core heat up. Is he… teasing me? Damn, that bastard of an emperor.

“W-What are you-”

“Be patient, (Y/n). I want to savour what is mine,” he replies in a rather low, husky voice.

“Mmmm, but-”

His blue orbs lock with mine with a hardened gaze. His icy blue hues sent shivers down my spine. If looks could kill, I would be dead. His brows were furrowed since my constant pestering was becoming an annoyance. Gulping, I sealed my lips shut and nodded. A smirk returns to his lips as he sucks on my neck, leaving marks and bites. By the gods, this isn’t penetration yet it feels amazing. I run my fingers through his dirty blonde locks as he leaves more lovebites on my collarbone. A part of me wanted this to last forever, but I was growing impatient with his teasing behavior. Have I gone mad by lust? Have I truly fallen into the pit of madness for wanting Emperor Caligula inside of me again? What has become of me: the beauty of Rome who stands her ground? I am nothing but a slave to my own desires, as well as Caligula’s.

** Hours Later **

My womanhood throbbed, sore from his rough nature. Looking over, I noticed the once lit candle was nothing but a puddle of white wax. How long have we been in this bedroom, making love like animals? Sweat coated my forehead and the back of my throat felt sore from the amount of moans that escaped my lips. My (h/l), (h/c) hair was sticky and wet from all the sweat. Caligula was still inside of me, breathing heavily and tiredly. Hot, sticky fluids filled my womanhood and slowly oozed out. It was a mix of both of our fluids. I cannot count how many times I had succumbed to pure bliss during the past hour. My body is strained from the different positions I was in. I laid on the bed, covered in sweat and Caligula’s sticky semen. He looked down at me with a different expression. The lust in his eyes was gone, now replaced with a blank stare.

“You’ve satisfied me enough,” he breathes slowly, pulling his member out of my sore womanhood.

With no care in the world, he throws me off the bed and onto the floor. My body thuds on the hard floor, causing me to yelp in pain. The floor was so cold, so unwelcoming. For a second, I missed the warmth of the bed. While lying on the cold stone floor in a puddle of body fluids, I could only stare up at the ceiling. What was to become of me now? He has forced me to comply to his devilish commands yet again. Is this my fate forever ...to be used as a sex slave. Have the gods honestly turned their backs to me in my desperate time of need? Perhaps the madness has rubbed off on my own mental state. I can’t help but to consider taking my own life, it would be better than to live this never ending nightmare everyday. Although I can’t help but to hold on to a little slither of hope for my child's sake. As I slowly shut my eyes from exhaustion, the heavy thuds of feet vibrated my resting place. The thuds came to a halt and I felt a hand rest on my head. Had he come back to finish me off? Perhaps he’s made his final decision. Cracking my eyes open slightly, I was granted with the sight of a couple royal guards.

“You don’t have to suffer anymore, we’re going to rid the world of this absolute debauchery that has infiltrated our glorious Rome,” He said while lifting me up

  
“I a-am safe?”

“Shhh, don’t strain yourself to speak. All is going to be okay,” He said in a soothing voice.

I could barely hold my head up straight, but the clattering sound of swords striking against each other put me on high alert. Through my blurred vision, I watched as about 15 guards took turns slashing the foul emperor. Caligula tried to fight back, but due to the wounds that were inflicted upon him, his resist only caused his blood to coat the marble wall. It was a rather gruesome sight but I couldn’t bear to look away. I even began to count the slashes each time the blades tasted his flesh. 1..2..15..20..25..30. Maybe the gods finally granted my prayers to vanquish the parasite named Caligula. Once the guards deemed him mostly dead they stood back to analyze his body. However, as if he was still clinging onto life, he extended a bloodied hand out in my direction. This was a short lived moment when the grand executioner sunk his sword through his chest piercing his cold heart. Releasing his last gasp of air, his hand fell to the stone. His repulsive reign of terror had finally come to an end.   
  
  
  


** 13 Years Later **

 

After Caligula’s overdue execution, the people of Rome believed that my fighting spirit was fit for leadership. Although I respectfully declined this huge offer. They continued to insist, so I finally accepted. I knew with this type of power comes great responsibility, but I wasn’t going to allow such power to go to my head. I vowed to protect Rome and all of her people. The useless bloodshed,famine and torture would be no more. With my power, I would craft Rome to be a place of peace,happiness, and pride. And I did just that to the very best of my capability. However, after about 10 years into my ruling, my empire was starting to have flaws. No matter how much effort I put into keeping order, my mind began to wither here in there. The torture that I endured from Caligula had tainted my mind with his madness. I hated it, but most of all I  ** _hated myself_**  for how weak I had become from all the past abuse. The days had become long,stressful, and worrisome. I often held the burden of seeing Caligula in my vivid nightmares, that usually left me in a pool of sweat screaming for help. This type of pressure was too much for me. So I ended up making my son Aries the new emperor once he turned 17. His mind hadn’t been corrupted by his father's cruel personality, so he could fully provide what I dreamt of providing for Rome. Aries may have been a kind emperor, but he knew how to make sure he didn’t get pushed around in tough situation. Even after all the tragic losses I’ve endured, I still manage to keep a smile on my face and support what little family I had left. 

○ ◌ ◍ ◎ ● ◐ ◑ ◒ ◓ ◔ ◕○ ◌ ◍ ◎ ● ◐ ◑ ◒ ◓ ◔ ◕○ ◌ ◍ ◎ ● ◐ ◑ ◒ ◓ ◔ ◕○ ◌ ◍ ◎ ● ◐ ◑ ◒ ◓

**A/N**

Thank you so much for supporting this wild project. Me and @PeachySav had such a fun time creating this. This may be the end to an exciting journey but it'll forever be in our hearts! Theres a piece of Caligula in all of us! :)

 

Also a special thanks to @That1sleepyboiii for helping create this masterpiece!

 

 


End file.
